justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Die in Your Arms
"Die in Your Arms" is a song by Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber, from his third studio album, ''Believe''. The track was written and produced by Rodney “Darkchild” Jerkins, Dennis “Aganee” Jerkins, and Travis Sayles, while additional lyrics were written by Bieber, Thomas Lumpkins, Kelly Lumpkins, and Herb Rooney. The R&B song samples Michael Jackson’s “We’ve Got a Good Thing Going”, and lyrically, features Bieber singing about an all-consuming passion and the affection that he feels for his love interest. Background As soon as Justin Bieber heard the record he was in love with it,” Dennis "Aganee" Jenkins said. The song interpolates Michael Jackson's “We Got A Good Thing Going” and samples Melvin Bliss' “Synthetic Substitution”. Audio Justin Bieber - Die In Your Arms (Audio) Lyrics Say you love me As much as I love you, yeah Would you hurt me, baby? Could you do that to me, yeah? Would you lie to me, baby? 'Cause the truth hurts so much more Would you do the things that drive me crazy? Leave my heart still at the door Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish There's no way that I could share you That would break my heart to pieces Honestly the truth is... If I could just die in your arms I wouldn't mind 'Cause every time you touch me I just die in your arms Oooh, it feels so right So baby, baby, please don't stop, girl (Mhmm, uh-huh, yeah, yeah, alright) 2x Ooh, baby, I know loving you ain't easy But sure is worth a try Ooh, if there is a reason to call me a fool 'Cause I love too hard Are there any rules, baby? If this a lesson Baby, teach me to behave Just tell me what I gotta do Just to stay right next to you, you, you Oh, I can't help it, I'm just selfish There's no way that I could share you That would break my heart to pieces Honestly the truth is... If I could just die in your arms I wouldn't mind 'Cause every time you touch me I just die in your arms Oooh, it feels so right So, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl Basically I'm saying here I can't live without my baby Loving you is so damn easy for me, yeah Ain't no need for contemplating Promise you won't keep me waiting Tell me, baby, I'm all that you need If I could just die in your arms I wouldn't mind 'Cause every time you touch me I just die in your arms Oooh, it feels so right So, baby, baby, please don't stop, girl If I could die in your arms I'm a make you believe, girl That I wouldn't mind, no Eh, eh, eh, oh Don't stop baby, no (alright) It's what you do to me, yeah Whoa, whoa, no, no, no, whoa, ooo-wooah Baby, please don't go, girl No, no, no, no Unreleased Know that we did I could share you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8b3ta0xMjPk&feature=youtu.be&t=4m56s References Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Believe songs Category:Believe Tour songs